


Who cares?

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love Arcann so much, I wonder how the others would react, It's really just fluff, So happy about the last update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Following Unmasked Regret. After months of pining, Arcann finally confessed to the woman who gave him a new life and stole his heart in the process. But he still feared the reactions of the others, and how it would affect his relationship with Sherilia.





	Who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when I found out there would be a Arcann romance, and it's finally here! Sure, I was hoping for more than one scene, but it was really cute and I wanted to write something about it. So there it is, and please forgive any eventual mistake, I really hate English grammar. Sherilia is my Jedi Consular, she's a Mirialan.

Odessen was surprisingly silent at night for a place so full of energy during the day. Still, Arcann couldn't bring himself to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could think about was the amazing morning he spent.

 

The former Emperor had been nervous about giving the armor he had made to the Commander. Kindness and gentleness did not come easily to him, thanks to his father. But, as always, she surprised him. She always surprised him with her gentle heart and her sweet, sweet words.

 

_Seeing you happy is enough for me. I care about you, Arcann._

 

Lying in his bed, Arcann closed his blue eyes again, this time not to find sleep, but simply to relive this moment. How he had longed to hear those words from her! From the moment he joined the Alliance, her presence in his mind had been a constant, like a light keeping the darkness in his heart at bay. To think that she returned his feelings was still hard to believe for him. He knew that Jedi were known for their forgiveness, but Sherilia had to be the most gracious, compassionate member of the order.

 

_And probably the most beautiful too._

 

Groaning, Arcann rubbed his eyes. He was no stranger to insomnia, but lately his lack of sleep was caused by a certain Mirialan who seemed to enjoy turning him into a lovesick teenager. And the wonderful, amazing kiss they shared earlier certainly wasn't going to help with that. Fortunately, no one noticed him smiling for the rest of the day, that would have been mortifying.

 

Unsurprisingly, his mother had been the first one to notice his growing affection for the former Jedi Consular. Her knowing smiles and raised eyebrows everytime he was in the same room as the woman he desired so much were...embarrassing, to say the least.

 

Thankfully, the rest of the team didn't seem to know about the budding romance between him and Sherilia. There was absolutely no way that they would approve, especially Theron and Lana. Those two were so cautious around him, as if they were waiting for the moment he would stab them all in the back. He couldn't exactly blame them, he still had trouble looking at himself in the mirror most days, and it had nothing to do with his scars. How Sheri could look at him and see something other than a monster was beyond him, but he was not selfless enough to let her go, not now that he knew that she cared about him too.

 

A glance at the clock beside his bed was enough to make him understand that he should have fallen asleep hours ago.

 

_Looks like it will be another sleepless night for me._

 

* * *

 

The cantina was already full of people despite the fact that it was still pretty early in the morning. When Arcann walked in, he immediately noticed Theron, Lana, Koth and Vette sitting at the bar; talking enthusiastically over hotcakes and stim tea. None of them looked at him as he passed by, except for the young Twi'Lek who waved at him with a happy smile. He waved back hesitantly with his metal hand, not used to the kindness Vette seemed to treat everyone with.

 

He sat by himself with his breakfast (some Vakiir Eggs and Iktotch toasts), as he did every morning since he joined the Alliance. People tended to avoid him when they could, and that was fine by him. Sometimes his mother would join him, but she had been sent on a supply mission two days before and she had not returned yet.

 

He felt Sherilia before she even entered the cantina. Her Force signature was so unique, so warm and gentle, it was like a beacon of light drawing everyone in, even those who were not Force sensitive. He could generally sense her presence no matter where she was inside the base. Still, she took his breath away when she entered the room, as she always did. She greeted everyone on her way with a gentle smile, and it was obvious that she was the Commander of the Alliance for a good reason. Maybe it was the Force, or maybe it was just her, but you couldn't help wanting to follow her lead.

 

Her sparkling green eyes scanned the room before they stopped on him. Immediately, she smiled widely and strode toward him, the cloak of her Jedi robes that she insisted on wearing waving behind her. Arcann briefly wondered if she could feel all the eyes fixed on her as she approached his table. If she did, she was doing an amazing job ignoring them. The former emperor was doing his very best to control the emotions on his face as Sheri stopped beside him. Their relationship was so new, she probably didn't want the others to know. His reputation wasn't the best, even after the months he's spent on Odessen. He knew that their bond could damage her leadership, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

Any idea of secrecy evaporated when she leaned over and kissed him softly, her right hand resting on his scarred cheek.

 

The room could have exploded and Arcann wouldn’t have noticed it. The only thing on his mind was the caress of the lips against his and the petal-soft green skin under his fingers as he brushed her long brown hair from the side of her neck. Despite the innocence of the kiss, he felt shivers running down his spine, as if the mere touch of her could alight a fire in his bones.

 

An aggravated voice burst the peaceful bubble they were in. It wasn’t hard to recognize the owner of the voice.

 

“What the actual fuck?!” Koth blurted. At the same time, another voice, younger and full of glee exclaimed: “It’s about time!”

 

Sighing, Arcann rested his forehead against Sherilia’s, unwilling to face the others’ disapproval just yet. A thought crossed his mind, clear as day, and he knew instantly that it wasn’t his.

 

_“I don’t want us to be a dirty little secret. We’ve lost too much time pretending to be people we’re not. We both deserve to be happy.”_

 

_“I’m pretty sure your friends would disagree on that.”_

 

“Who cares?” Sherilia answered out loud this time. “I’ve given everything to the Alliance, I won’t let them take this from me.” As she said those words, she pulled a chair and sat down in front of him, putting her hands on his cheeks. She was so close he could feel her warmth through her robes. He resisted the urge to pull her into his lap and embrace her. It was neither the place nor the time. But damn if she wasn’t tempting him right now.

 

“I care. I care about you.” Arcann breathed quietly, perfectly aware that every single person in the cantina was staring at them. But the wide, happy smile on Sheri’s face was worth all the awkwardness of the situation. “I also don’t want to cause you trouble.”

 

Sheri raised an eyebrow, her emerald eyes shining with mischief. “You? Causing trouble? That would be a first.” She teased, her hands slowly descending to rest around his neck, caressing his nape just above his collar.

 

“Are you making fun of me, Commander?” Arcann replied in the same tone, his voice getting even lower than usual. He gently snaked his arms around her waist. He was afraid to cross a line, but her delighted smile appeased him.

 

“I wouldn’t dare, Your Highness.” Sheri answered with a fake shocked voice. Arcann rolled his eyes before he pulled her closer to him and brushed her lips with his.

 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Theron stated, followed by a yelp from the ex-spy. Arcann glanced at the group and saw Theron rubbing his left arm while Vette looked particularly pleased.

 

 _“It looks like we have a supporter.”_ Arcann thought lightly, still deliriously happy from the kiss they just shared.

 

_“Just wait until your mother comes back.”_

 

Arcann groaned. That was NOT a conversation he was looking forward to.


End file.
